I Have an Idea!
by RavenclawBeauty14
Summary: Tucker has an idea, and the lovebirds don't like it. Pairings: DxS Rated T for my safety
1. Chapter 1

The trio was at Sam's house, sitting in her room and doing nothing.

"I'm bored."

Silence met that comment, for not even The Box Ghost had shown up for the entire week.

While this was good news for Danny, Paulina and her unofficial 'Danny Phantom fan club' were always complaining about not having seen Danny Phantom for a week. Danny didn't really care, something that excited Sam Manson, because that meant that Danny was finally over that shallow, evil little witch.

"I have an idea," Tucker stated.

Tucker stood of from off of Sam's couch and walked over to her walk-in closet, opened the door, and walked in. Interested, Danny and Sam followed. When they reached the balk of the closet, They spun around just as the door closed, and a little click followed, meaning Tucker had locked the lovebirds inside.

"Tucker, let us out!" Sam yelled, pounding against the door. When she received no response, she sank to the floor.

Danny walked up to her and said, "I'll just phase us out, hold on." Danny put his arm around her waist, which made Sam blush, although Danny didn't notice it. He moved forward, only to be bounced back by some invisible force.

"Trying to phaze yourselves out won't do you any good, Danny," Tucker called through the door. "I put up a portable ghost shield around the closet, and you can't get out unless I turn it off."

"Great," Danny muttered, "My psycho friend just locked me in a closet. Super. Terrific."

"Okay, Danny, Sam's in love with you!" Tucker yelled through the door. Sam blushed and yelled, "Tucker, you and my combat boot will be becoming very close tonight!"

"Sam, Danny feels the same way!" Tucker again yelled.

"Tuck, I wonder how muck embarrassment you would go through if a video of you prancing around in a pink dress singing the 'My Little Pony' theme song somehow found its way onto the internet!" Danny shouted back.

The lovebirds sat in the dark closet, occasionally making remarks about how dead Tucker was once they got out of there, when Sam brought up an… interesting topic.

"Danny," Sam began quietly, "was that really true?"

Danny turned neon red and began stuttering "Um-well-I-I-um-y-yes."

Sam replied, "Me too,"

Tem minutes later, Tucker turned off the ghost shield and opened the closet door to find Danny and Sam on the floor making out. Tucker instantly whipped out his PDA and began video taping.

"HA! This is so going on the internet!"

"TUCKER!" They screamed, instantly springing apart to opposite sides of the closet.

"I'm in trouble now aren't I?" Tucker asked meekly.

"Yup," They replied.

"I should run now?"

"Yup," they replied again.

"AAHHHHH!!!!!" Tucker screamed as he ran down the stairs and out of the house with Danny and Sam on his heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!

Tucker ran down the streets, zigzagging to avoid his friend's ecto-blasts

"_Man, why isn't there anyone on the streets!"_ Tucker thought as he ran, trying to block out the calls of his friends, wincing at particularly bad threats.

"C'mon guys! I got you guys together! Can't you cut me some slack for that!?" Tucker yelled over his shoulder, his speed never diminishing.

"Nope!" was all he got back from the no so clueless Casper lovebirds.

"Blame Jazz too! She hooked me up with the stuff!" He again yelled, as Danny grabbed him.

"That may be, and she's getting hers later, but that doesn't mean you're not getting punished too!" Danny yelled a maniacal grin on his face as he grabbed all the portable technology Tucker owned that he had with him. Danny handed it all over to Sam, as he tied Tucker up with some phase-proof rope.

"Say buh-bye!" Sam said, throwing the tech up one piece at a time as Danny destroyed it with his ecto-blasts.

You could hear Tucks anguished howls for miles.

_A/N: Chapter 3 is on the way. Watch and be amazed as we torture Jazz next!_


	3. IT'S OVER! WAH!

_A/N: (rushes in) I'M SOOO SORRY PEOPLES!! I know I haven't updated anything lately, but I haven't been in a really good mood…and between that and writers block, be happy you're getting something before 2008! Here's the last chapter. T.T I'll miss you all! -sob- I hope you've enjoyed following Tuck as he pushes the two lovebirds awkwardly together! Well, the choir lost to Summit Christian School at FACCS, and WE GOT A STANDING OVATION!!! Summit Christian didn't… oh well, at least my monologue won. If this chapter seems angsty, please don't blame me. If you think it is, just say so in your review, and I'll repost it when I'm in a better mood..._

_ENOUGH OF MY RANTINGS, HERE'S…_

**Chapter 3**

Jazz was sitting on her bed in her room, quietly reading a book, when the room suddenly got colder. Shivering, she stood up to get a blanket, only to be met with glowing green eyes.

"Boo," Danny said, becoming visible, and letting go of Sam's hand.

"Hey, Danny, what's with trying to scare me?" Jazz asked, setting down her book.

"Easy, you gave Tucker access to ghost technology so that he could force Sam and me together," Danny said, his hands glowing green with a ghost ray.

"W-what makes y-you say th-that?" Jazz asked nervously, looking anywhere but her little brother's face.

"Talk to Tucker," Was the reply. Jazz growled, already thinking of tortures for Tucker. (_A/N: get in line Jazz) _

"Guess what I'm thinking," Danny said, smirking.

"I'm guessing 'Jazz is so dead'…" Jazz said, her eyes darting around, looking anywhere but her brothers face. Her gaze fell on their intertwined hands.

"I see it worked," Jazz mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Well, what are we gonna do to her, Sam?" Danny inquired, looking at Sam.

"I have an idea" Sam said, grinning evilly.

--DP------DP-----DP-----DP----DP----DP---DP----DP----DP----DP-----DP-----DP----DP—

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Jazz screamed, watching Danny take her favorite books and destroy them with his ecto-blasts.

"Think we've tortured them enough?" Danny asked, looking at Sam.

"Yep," she replied, looking at him.

"My room?" Danny asked, picking her up bridal style.

"Yep" she giggled back, giving him a hug as the flew off into the sunset.

_A/N: that's the end!!!! (cries) I love you all sooo much for sticking with me through thick and thin, writers block and extracurriculars, and everything else!!!_

_BYE!!!_

_LATER DAYS!!_


End file.
